Harry Potter and The Veil of Ancients
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: When Harry is beaten by his Uncle some house elves decide that he is not safe on Earth and take him to their world unfortunately they don't consider the consequences of their actions. Harry is in danger as their world now belongs to the Goa'uld. no slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and The Veil of Ancients **_

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_**Hiya everyone, **_

**_Welcome to my new story, it has the rating M because I honestly don't know how to rate it. I don't have a beta sorry but I tried my best to correct mistakes and spelling. I'm fine with friendly critics but if your going to pick on every little thing or complain for the sake of complaining don't bother writing the review , I will just delete them and thats a waste of both our times. _**

**_Good reviews are very welcome however and will make me write quicker :D _**

**_pairings are undecided so far any ideas will be welcome but i'm afraid i don't do slash (not that i don't like it :) there are just too many.). _**

**_I've kept you long enough, please enjoy the story and make sure to read the important A.N at the bottom. _**

**_See ya, Arty._**

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

**Kreacher's decision**

The house elves of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry lived to serve the students and faculty of the school.

They awake each morning to cook at six O'clock, while others move around the castle in secret, dropping of newly cleaned robes and collecting unwashed pyjamas for cleaning. Throughout the day they move unnoticed, cleaning new messes, performing tasks for the professors.

The house elves were split into groups; The chefs, the washers and dryers, dusters and sweepers, the laundry and ironers, the heads of houses personal elves, and the common room cleaners.

Only three elves were the exception of these groups; Dobby and Winky the free elves, and

Kreacher, Harry potters personal elf. As it happened all three were connected to the famous boy-who-lived; Harry potter.

Thanks to Harry Dobby was freed from the abuse of the Malfoy's his last employers. Because of his deed; Dobby had become fiercely loyal to the boy, watching over him from the shadows and helping when needed. Since Hermione Granger began her S.P.E.W. movements; A club dedicated to freeing house elves— or as the other elves say 'terrorizing hard working elves'— dobby along with Winky and—rarely— Kreacher, had taken it upon themselves to clean the Gryffindor common room.

The Hogwarts house elves had refused; on the grounds that a few elves had been 'freed' by strategically placed woollen socks and hats.

His best friend Winky wasn't as enthusiastic as dobby— who had a tower of woollen hats on his head— but she did however keep a hat or two, along with a large baggy lavender jumper that had been left by Harry potter as an apology about having played a part in her previous masters death, she had been horrified when dobby had handed her it (thinking it was a dismissal.), but stunned when dobby explained.

She had been surprisingly happy with the gift, for she had never received a gift let alone an apology!

Half a year ago she would have ignored it; she had been drowning herself in butter-beer and despised the very mention of the-boy-who-lived!

Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on who you asked.), Winky was sent to A.H.E.A. (Alcoholic House Elves Anonymous.) when she accidentally set fire to Professor Snape's personal quarters, with Dobby's and surprisingly Kreacher's support, she hadn't touched a bottle since.

The strange trio were at the moment tidying the Gryffindor common room.

"Dobby, be careful!"

"Dobby won't fall Winky"

"Yes he will, you know he will Kreacher!"

"I not fall!"

THUD!

"Ah! Dobby okay?!" Winky yelped rushing over to her friend as he struggled out of the bed curtains he was trying to put up "I'is fine Winky" dobby reassured as she started helping him untangle. Kreacher sighed and snapped his fingers sharply. The curtains slowly unwound themselves from dobby and hung themselves up neatly.

"You two are house elves! You have magic use it, you should know how to by now!"

Both elves blushed, glancing down at their feet as they shifted awkwardly under Kreacher stern gaze.

"I's always tidy's like this, was taught to" dobby muttered softly, Winky nodding in agreement. Kreacher narrowed his eyes angrily before turning back to the pile of washing he had summoned from the rooms. He was just folding up the last couple of socks when Kreacher let out a yelp as he doubled over in pain, dobby flinched at the same time while Winky grabbed her ears with a whine.

The three elves exchanged horrified looks "Harry potter…!" dobby whimpered.

All three elves vanished with a sharp crack.

They reappeared in a shadowed room, none of them so much as glanced at their surroundings, they knew exactly where they were. Instead they stared out of the doorway to the room at a large over-weight man as he slammed shut the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

"—in that cupboard for the rest of the summer and your not going back to that ruddy school!" he was yelling before he slammed shut the small grate on the door and snapped a padlock on the door. He left with a sharp kick to the thin door making it rattle and a small crack appear in the wood.

**_Kreacher waited with narrowed eyes as the disgusting Muggle stomped up the stairs, he waited till he heard a door slam shut before he darted from the shadows, the other too elves on his heels._**

He snapped his fingers and the padlock fell to the ground with a clunk, another snap had the door swing open. Peering inside the dark cupboard, Kreacher's eyes widened then narrowed in fury. Behind him dobby caught a glimpse of what lay in the cupboard and let out a small wail that was muffled by winky's left hand, while her right held in her own wail.

Kreacher ignored both of them; his eyes never left the crumpled form of Harry potter. He lay slumped against the wall, his body littered with cuts and bruises. His clothes were as tattered as any house elf. Kreacher suddenly realized why Harry potter was so friendly to the elves—he was treated no better!

Kreacher let out a snarl and made his decision "dobby go get master potters belongings! Winky get blankets and a pillow!" he ordered sternly. Winky and dobby automatically followed his orders and scurried off to do their jobs. Kreacher knelt next to his master and began to check the severity of his wounds.

He was surprised when his eyes opened weakly and stare at him unfocusedly, they focused for a split second a confused look flashing painfully across his face "k-Kreacher…?" he whispered his voice raspy. Kreacher nodded and not knowing what else to do laid a long fingered hand on the boy's forehead soothingly "Kreacher is here master potter."

The boy smiled slightly before his eyes flickered shut as dobby and Winky returned "is Harry potter alright?" dobby squeaked slightly too loud. The three froze as heavy footsteps sounded upstairs and a door thrown open "hide!" Kreacher snapped, before he vanished back into the darkened lounge, Winky darted into the kitchen while dobby opened the door to the bathroom and dived in. the bathroom door shut once more just in time as Vernon Dursley stomped furiously down the stairs. Kreacher's eyes widened as he realized in their rush they had left not only the door to the cupboard open, they had also left all of master potter's things in the hallway…along with his owl.

Vernon froze as Hedwig let out an irritated hoot at the loud stomping, peering over the banister his face changed from red to purple as he surveyed first the cupboard, then the owl and trunk. With a snarl he stepped down the last few and moved to the open cupboard. He kicked out viciously at the unconscious boy causing Hedwig to cause a racket, flapping her white wings as she glared at the man hatefully. Vernon grinned cruelly down at the owl "I don't know what unnatural thing the freak used to get you down here you ruddy owl…but I see the perfect way to punish him for it!" he hissed, kneeling down and opening the cage. He reached in causing Hedwig to shy away from his hand and peck furiously at him. Despite her efforts Vernon managed to grab her wing and yank her out.

"Lets see how tough the little bastard is without his little pet" he muttered gleefully, getting a firmer grip on the owl.

_Crack! _

…

Vernon's eyes rolled upwards and he slumped forward, Hedwig barely escaped being crushed by his weight. Winky nodded briskly as she shouldered the frying pan she had found on the stove in the kitchen. Kreacher and dobby left their hiding places with wide eyes and studied the unconscious form that lay covered in a small layer of grease and fat "Winky…you is scary…" dobby whispered, Kreacher nodded as he picked up the ruffled owl. He stroked her feathers soothingly "Hedwig fly to master potters friends and stay there" Hedwig glared at him "we look after master potter" Kreacher reassured, Hedwig studied him before letting out a defeated hoot.

She flew out of Kreacher's arms and landed next to Harry, she gave him a gentle nip before flying out of the window dobby had opened for her.

The three elves huddled over Harry "what we do Kreacher?" dobby asked nervously. Kreacher stared down at the boy, Winky watched as something hardened in Kreacher's eyes.

"We take master to Zo'Nyukae"

The other two elves stared at Kreacher in shock dobby shock his head furiously "no—no! Old ones forbid it!" he whimpered, he flinched away at Kreacher's sudden glare "master potter is always in danger! Dark lord after him, now disgusting Muggles hurt him! Kreacher not allowing anymore! Either yous help Kreacher or Kreacher goes on own!"

Winky and dobby exchanged nervously looks. Winky took a deep breath and nodded "for Harry potter!" she said firmly, Kreacher turned his gaze to dobby. He shifted uneasily glancing at the unconscious forms of both Harry and Vernon before looking back at Kreacher, Winky nudged him in the ribs "dobby will protect Harry potter!" he said with a nod.

Kreacher smiled a rather disturbing sight; he lent down muttering under his breath and reached out with a finger. Around the small group he began to write strange symbols as he finished each one it lit up. Dobby and Winky unconsciously moved closer to the older elf as wild blue magic began to dance around them "Kreacher knows what Kreacher doing, right!?" Winky asked, before the house elves, Harry and his trunk vanished in a flash of light.

When they opened their eyes the elves stared around in wonder staring out around them at the lush forest and bright blue sky, they watched as several brightly striped orange creatures that looked like a cross between a tiger and a monkey swung through the trees.

"We's returned to Zo'Nyukae!" dobby murmured in awe.

* * *

Chapter end.

* * *

_**Important A.N: **_

**_The next chapter might be a while as I need to either find the episodes of stargate I need online or by a few boxsets to write the next few chapters as they are already plan but I need dialog. _**

**_See ya soon, _**

**_Arty._**


	2. Choices

**_an: sorry it took so long folks, haven't had much time with looking after my daughter and sorting out collage stuff. hope you enjoy this chapter it might be a bit confusing. _**

**_read away, _**

**_arty :D_**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

choices

* * *

Kreacher dabbed Harry's head gently with a wet cloth made from one of Dobby's many hats, he frowned worriedly at the boys pale skin. They had done all they could for the boy for now; they had found some old herbs that had helped lower the temperature he had developed just after they had arrived. Luckily they had quickly found shelter in a cave a short walk away from where they had appeared. He had thought they could handle it but the boy's injuries were just too much for their binded healing magic.

As much as he hated to admit it master harry needed wizards healing magic and potions.

Dipping the cloth into a bowl of water that Winky had made from some kind of fruit that resembled a coconut and water from a stream Dobby had discovered, he gently lay the cloth across the boys forehead before getting up and moving to where the other elves were trying to make dinner for the three of them and Harry when he hopefully awoke. Dobby and Winky looked up at him hopefully, but their ears drooped when they saw his worried expression. Winky silently handed him a bowl of soup, he lifted the bowl to his lips and took a cautious sip, and let out a grunt of appreciation in the two elves direction. Dobby and Winky grinned at each other before drinking the rest of their soups.

"What will happen to master harry potter?" Winky asked softly when they were done, Kreacher frowned thoughtfully "master needs help we's—as elves—cannot give him" he said glancing at the boy "before sunrise we's must decide what to do, but for now we's need to recover our energy, and for that we's need sleep" he finished softly. The younger elves started to protest but fell silent when Kreacher glared at them. He watched them curl up next to each other and it didn't take long for the two to fall asleep. Kreacher watched them for a few minutes before getting up and walking to his master and curling up beside him.

* * *

Ron Weasley woke with a jerk; he stared at the ceiling wondering what had woken him. He peered out of the corner of his eye into his owl pig's cage and saw the owl sleeping silently. He rolled over acting like he was still asleep and slid his hand underneath his pillow, his fingers grasping his wand. He knew that he was being paranoid, but years of living with the twins had made him that way and being best friends with a boy who had a way of attracting ever dark wizard or thing in the area to attack them, he had his reasons to be paranoid. So spinning suddenly his wand raised and a stun spell on his lips, he was strangely surprised when he didn't see red hair or a masked face...or anyone for that matter.

Lowering his wand and scratching his head sleepily, Ron wonder once again what had awoken him, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and spun his wand raised once again. Only to meet a pair of golden eyes, Hedwig flared her wings and let out a screech "Hedwig!" Ron scrambled over his bed to the window and threw it open. The owl flew in and landed on the end of his bed, continueing to flare her wings and screech, causing Ron to cover his ears "what the—? What's the matter girl? You got a letter from Harry?" he asked looking at her talons, he frowned however when he didn't see one slowly he trailed his eyes up the owls body and froze as they reached her face.

"DAD! MUM! COME QUICK!"

The scream was enough to wake the whole house, and soon enough footsteps were pounding through the house. The door flew open revealing not only Arthur and Molly Weasley, but his sister Ginny and Brothers Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. All with wands raised, they lowered however when they noticed Ron was not being killed or tortured but looked rather panicked and pointing at the snowy owl that sat on the bed glaring at them furiously.

"Is that Hedwig?" Bill asked quietly, holstering his wand, the rest of the red heads doing the same "what's wrong Ron, did Harry send you a letter?" Fred asked or was it George.

Ron just shook his head violently and pointed at the owl and more importantly the bloody smear across her feathered face.

"Its blood Dad...she came to warn us, something's happened to Harry!"

Arthur spun and ran from the room "I'll floo Albus"

* * *

Zo'Nyukae 5:30AM

* * *

Kreacher was the first to awake the next morning before sunrise after checking on his master, he served up their breakfast—which consisted of the soup from the previous night—and shook Dobby and Winky awake. They ate in silence all glancing at the still sleeping form of their master, until Kreacher spoke "Winky and Kreacher are going back to Hogwarts, we find potions and a wand to bring back to master" Kreacher started but was interrupted by Winky and Dobby gasping "It is against the rules Kreacher! Winky not want to get in trouble with wizards again!" Winky whimpered. Kreacher glared at her "we's get wand or master dies!" he snapped at her angrily, causing both elves to flinch back.

Clearing his throat he continued "Dobby will stay and guard master, we's shouldn't be long" he watched amused as Dobby sat up straighter at the honour of guarding their master. Kreacher stood along with Winky and grabbed her hand, nodding to Dobby the two elves vanished with a sharp crack. Dobby's ears drooped suddenly feeling terribly alone without the other two, he crawled over to Harry and sat beside him like Kreacher had before him.

And waited.

* * *

Earth 5:45am

* * *

They arrived once again in a dark room; Winky clicked her fingers, causing the torches on the wall to alight, revealing the walls to be covered with shelves and shelves of potions of every colour, shape and size. Winky paled and lowered her ears "oh no, Kreacher Winky cannot be here, Winky get in trouble, Winky will be given clothes!" she quietly wailed, Kreacher rolled his eyes a habit he had picked up from his master "Winky will not get in trouble if Winky keeps quiet and find potions for master"

Winky nodded reluctantly and together both elves began to search for the potions they required.

* * *

Zo'Nyukae 5:58AM

* * *

Meanwhile, Dobby frowned at the empty bag of herbs they had collected, he studied Harry before standing, they needed more herbs to keep the fever down, his master would be safe for a few minutes. He wrote a hurried note in the dirt in case Kreacher and Winky returned before him. Leaning back he re-read the note before nodding happily and scurrying out of the cave and into the forest. Not hearing the footsteps crunching towards the site of the cave.

* * *

Earth 6:20am

* * *

Kreacher and Winky had found most of the potions they required, except one. Kreacher let out a growl of frustration as he pushed aside more potions, it startled the already jumpy Winky, who was bent over the bottom shelf shifting through the potions at the back, she jerked in surprise, banging her head on the shelf above her. Both froze as they heard a bottle smash. Winky stood carefully rubbing her head smiling sheepishly at Kreacher "Winky is sorry Kreacher!" she whimpered as Kreacher glared at her, he grunted and moved his eyes to the spreading stain of liquid on the floor. He was about to speak when the door flew open with a bang.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Severus Snape snarled from the door, causing Winky to burst into tears "Winky is sorry Professor Snape! Winky is a bad elf, Winky knows! But Winky had to help master!" she sobbed. Both Snape and Kreacher stared at her, Snape rubbed his temples, first Dumbledore fire calls him after receiving a call from Arthur Weasley saying that once again The-Boy-Who-Lived was in trouble, he had been the one ordered to check on him and discovered his Uncle unconscious, his Aunt screaming down the phone for an ambulance and the ground covered in blood. He didn't hang around after Petunia accused him of trying to kill her husband and taking Potter. Dumbledore called an order meeting and sent everyone searching for the brat on the streets and known death eater hideouts.

He had finally been allowed to go to his quarters to sleep, only to be awoken by a crash from his potions cupboard. Swearing under his breath he had grabbed his wand while getting out of bed and threw open the door. He was surprised to find Blacks old elf—what was his name Creeper? Screecher? Kreacher! That was it—and Barty Crouch's female elf Winky. Now as he stared at Winky, as she wailed he said the first thing that came to his head "you're not allowed within ten feet of my quarter's elf!"

He was horrified however when the female elf was suddenly hugging his leg and starting to soak his trouser leg with tears. After a few seconds of some sort of strange dance trying to dislodge the creature he gave up "why are you in my quarters elf?" he sighed, Winky pulled away slightly to peer up at him "we's just so worried!" she cried "master Harry so hurt, we's his elves so we's must save him but we couldn't find the last potion! And now you's stopped us and will send him back to awful man!" Snape confused, finally managed to dislodge the elf from his leg "what on earth are you talking about?"

Kreacher finally spoke with his croaky voice "we's hearing master crying for help, Kreacher, Winky and Dobby went and saved him. He not safe there or here anymore, so we's took him to place the evil man couldn't reach him" he frowned "but master was hurt, we need to get potions to him" his eyes glinted and he raised his hand fingers ready to snap at Snape "we's not let you stop us" he finished darkly. Winky backed up beside him slightly apologetic and yet equally determined as she raised her hand as well.

Snape raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" he asked calmly, Kreacher narrowed his eyes "the man hurt master! We's tired of seeing him hurt!" he snapped, Snape was even more confused "what man? The Dark Lord?" Kreacher sneered "even The Dark Lord would be disgusted by the acts of a filthy Muggle on a noble wizard!" suddenly it all slotted together in Snape's mind "the Dursley's" he hissed, Kreacher nodded.

"Yes. We will protect our master!"

Snape studied the elves and raised an eyebrow "I'll not stop you from protecting the boy, your showing more interest in his safety that most" he motioned to the small pile of potions "are these all the potions you'll need?" he asked, the elves scrutinized him before answering "we can't find the blood replenisher" Winky whispered. Snape flicked his wand, and a small potion vial floated from the shelf and too his hand. He held the vial out to the elves as a gesture of peace, Winky quickly snapped it out of his hand with a wide grin and hugged it gently to her chest "oh thank you professor Snape, sir!" she gushed happily. But Kreacher narrowed his eyes "we need a w—!" Kreacher's eyes widened as Winky let out a scream dropping the potion—which was only saved by Snape's quick reflexes—she grabbed her ears and continued to scream, Kreacher was whimpering besides her, he looked at Snape with pleading eyes.

"Master needs a healing wizard!" he gasped, holding out his hand. Snape made up his mind in a split second and grabbed the elf's hand "take me too him"

All three vanished with a sharp snap.

* * *

Zo'Nyukae 6:20AM

* * *

Harry Potter stirred, his eyes fluttering as he heard footsteps and low voices, he tried to sit up but just hissed in pain "Dobby? Kreacher? Winky?" he called weakly, looking around trying to get his bearings' he was in a cave about the size of the Dursley's living room, the entrance of which was covered by loose vines. He heard the flutter as they were pushed aside and turned with a weak smile, that dropped when he saw who was standing there...it wasn't the elves. Two tall men stepped through the entrance, with tanned skin and strange bronze armour. Both carried long steel coloured staffs, both of which were pointing at him as soon as they spotted him. He recognized the look in their eyes; it was just like how the death eaters looked at him. He started crawling backwards, holding his ribs, every movement making him gasp, and the two men seem to enjoy watching him as they walked towards him. They spoke in a strange gruff language, and whatever they were saying he knew he wouldn't like it.

"s-stay away!" he snapped, the men just snapped something at him their staffs opening with a strange mechanical sound and began to crackle with energy, doing the only thing he could think of Harry threw out his arm and yelled,

"_**Protego**_!"

He was surprised that the wandless spell worked as a silvery shield flew up in front of him. It deflected the balls of energy that had been fired out of the staffs at the same time. They struck the shield violently and the shield bounced them back at the two men, causing them to duck as the blast flew over them narrowly missing their heads. At the same time while deflecting the blasts the shield bounced back and sent harry crashing into the wall, jarring his injuries and causing his head to collide painfully with the rock causing him to see spots as he dropped to the ground in pain. He lay crumpled against the wall and he realized he was slowly began to pass out he watched at the blurry men approached him.

'Dobby...Winky...Kreacher...? Anyone...help...' he silently begged as he felt the men grabbing him roughly and lifting him up and out of the cave.

* * *

Snape, Kreacher and Winky arrived at the cave, only to discover that harry wasn't there. As the elves searched the small cave desperately Snape studied the cave with narrowed eyes; on the wall near the entrance were two burn marks and opposite that and a few feet from a roughly made bed, he could see blood on the wall he walked over and studied it, touching it carefully he found it was tacky, whatever had happened had only happened a few minutes ago. Winky let out a fearful whine "where is master? Dobby supposed to watch master!" she shrieked hysterically.

Snape glared at the sniffling elf "pull yourself together elf! Whatever happened to the boy happened just a few minutes ago, if we go now we might be able to catch up with whoever took him." He said walking swiftly out of the cave, he heard the two elves scrambling out of the cave after him and quickly catching up. Snape smirked as he spotted a trail on the ground; broken branches, snapped twigs and deep footprints, whoever had the boy didn't think they would be followed and had made no effort to hide their tracks. With a sigh he entered the forest following the path muttering under his breath "bloody Boy-Who-Lived is a pain in the ass..."

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan, someone was holding him upright while another held his face and was turning it side to side as if studying it. he opened his eyes slowly and flinched as they met dark eyes, something in them made him shiver, he was glad when the man looked away to snap something harshly at whoever was holding him up and Harry felt himself being carefully lifted he finally saw who was holding him, it was a man; his dark skinned face was expressionless and he had a strange pendant somehow fused tothe center of his forehead. He met the man's dark eyes and saw a small hint of regret before he looked away.

As the man carried him through corridors lit by torches Harry found himself unintentionally drifting back into unconscious.

* * *

Snape had been trudging through the forest for over half an hour and still he had seen no indication that they had even remotely caught up with the boy and his captors.

Whoever it was who had taken the boy they were fast.

He froze suddenly as he saw movement just in front of him, flicking his han he felt his wand slide out of his holster and sleeve into his hand "Dobby!" snape almost stumbled at the surprised and furious yell and watched as Winky shot past him diving at the crouched figure, who Snape now realized was much to small for a human, as he moved closer he saw that it was indeed the third house elf that was currently being hit repeatedly over the head by the furious female.

"You's said you watch him! You's said Dobby keep master safe! Master not safe master missing! Dobby you's bad house elf, bad!" Snape—even though he was slightly enjoying the amusing fight—flicked his wand, causing Winky to be pushed away from the now slightly dazed Dobby.

"enough." He said simply, strangely at the same time as Kreacher.

Dobby sniffled pathetically.

"Dobby knows Dobby is a bad elf! Dobby tried to save master! Dobby came to save master when he heard him call Dobby, but Dobby was too late they were already inside the gates when Dobby caught up to them" he sobbed brokenly, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow "Gates?" he asked, curious. Dobby nodded and pointed through the trees, Snape moved closer to the elf and peered through the trees and blinked as he realized they were at the end of the forest and in the large clearing stood a towering fortress. He could see guards patrolling the top of the walls as well as the outside.

Severus Snape found himself sighing once again "Can't that bloody boy ever keep himself out of trouble?" he asked himself under his breath.

It was going to be one hell of a long day.

* * *

Chapter end.

* * *

AN: so there it is, hope you enjoyed it :D remember to review!

thanks for reading,

Arty.


End file.
